Como Cinderela!
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: Dia de um baile de máscaras do colégio interno Konoha School. Vários casais vão se juntar e um grande amor irá nascer. -OneShot- -NejiTen-


**Como Cinderela! – Neji X Tenten**

**OneShot.**

**Legenda:**

- Fala –

"Pensamentos"

(comentários da autora)

_Telefone/Sussurros._

**Autora:**

Gabriella R. Santanna.

**Gênero:**

Romance.

**Data de criação:**

12 de Fevereiro de 2008.

**Sinopse:**

Dia de um baile de máscaras do colégio interno Konoha School. Vários casais vão se juntar e um grande amor irá nascer.

♥

* * *

- Ino! – uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos berrava em seu quarto, a procura de uma loira.

- Que foi? – perguntou a Loira se aproximando da amiga.

- Eu não consigo fechar o zíper do vestido. – disse a garota.

- OK. – disse Ino, a loira.

Ela fechou o zíper do vestido verde escuro com dourado da garota. Era simplesmente lindo, e nela, estava mais lindo ainda.

- Agora, a máscara. – disse Ino, colocando a máscara verde com dourado, igualmente ao vestido. – Está linda!

A morena se olhou no espelho. Sua amiga nunca mentia, finalmente, se achou linda.

- Será que eu vou achar uma pessoa que me ame do jeito que eu sou? – perguntou a garota.

- Claro Tenten! Isso é um típico de filme americano, em que a garota vai num baile de máscaras com as amigas e lá, ela conhece um garoto em que ela se apaixona e vive feliz para sempre! – disse Ino.

- Mas sempre tem uma vaca para atrapalhar. – disse Tenten.

- Como sempre, o garoto é o mais popular da escola. – disse uma garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes. Usava um vestido branco tomara-que-caia com pedrinhas rosas formando uma flor de cerejeira em uma parte do vestido que era bem cheio. Seu penteado estava divino, sua maquiagem leve combinava com seu rosto de pele branca. Sua máscara era branca com pedrinhas cor-de-rosa claro,mas estava em suas mãos que usavam luvas brancas de seda.

- SAKURA! – berrou Ino e Tenten.

- Você ta linda, amiga! – disse Tenten.

- Ta maravilhosa! – disse Ino.

- Vocês também, garotas. Obrigado! – disse Sakura com um terno sorriso.

Ela usava uma maquiagem leve, um gloss rosa clarinho que combinava com seus cabelos, uma sombra clarinha também.

Ino usava um vestido azul tomara que caia azul bebê com luvas brancas. Usava também um colar dourado com um pingente de uma pedra valiosa azul, que ganhou de um certo... Admirador secreto.

- Cadê a Hinata? – perguntou Tenten.

- Ela já vem. – disse Sakura. – Ela ta ajudando a Temari se vestir, parece que o vestido não quer entrar nela.

- TAMBÉM, FICOU COMENDO CHOCOLATE FEIO UMA CONDENADA SÓ PORQUE LEVOU UM FORA DO SHIKAMARU! – berrou Ino.

- Eu não levei um fora, apenas um Não na cara. – disse Temari, que pela primeira vez, se via seus cabelos SOLTOS e lisos. Eles sempre era presos por quatro maria-chiquinhas.

Usava um vestido lilás e um tipo de cachecol branco, bem grosso. (Sabe né? Aquela coisa que as granfinas usam o-o não lembro o nome... vai cachecol mesmo DSPJOASDO)

Sua máscara era lilás com uma parte branca, o brilho de seus cabelos loiros escuro brilhavam na luz do quarto e seus olhos azul esverdeado escuro ficavam mais belo com um fino lápis neles.

- Temari... – disse todas em coro.

- VOCÊ TÁ LINDA! – berrou Tenten.

- Se alguém te der um fora hoje amiga, PODE CRER QUE É VIADO! – disse Ino.

- Temari, você já é bonita, agora assim, VIRA UMA MISS UNIVERSO! – berrou Sakura.

- O-Obrigado... – disse Temari meio envergonhada de receber tantos elogios em um só dia. – Mas vocês ainda não vira a Hinata! Ela parece uma bonequinha de porcelana!

- T-Temari... Não ex-exagere, por f-favor... – disse Hinata aparecendo atrás da Temari, como sempre, tímida.

Seus cabelos negros meio azulados estavam soltos, usava uma fitinha vermelha com um laço em cima no cabelo. Seu vestido era branco e roxo, maravilhoso. Sua maquiagem também leve. Não queria algo exagerado, sua pele era clara.

Mas o que chamava um pouco a atenção eram seus seios, que no vestido, ficavam um pouco apertados, então o "volume" aumentou.

- AI QUE FOOFA! – disse todas em coro.

- Que vontade de apertar a bochechaaa! – disse Ino.

- OK, vamos que já estamos atrasadas! – disse Temari.

Saíram do quarto que Tenten dividia com Ino e seguiram para o gigante salão de festas.

Estava muito bem decorado, tudo muito belo. Os meninos então? Divinos!

Adentraram no salão, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e claro, usando suas máscaras.

Enquanto isso, um grupo de garotos que estavam de pé não muito longe da porta, admirava aquelas garotas.

- Bonitas, não? – perguntou um garoto que trajava uma roupa de príncipe, azul e prata. Seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos também. E claro, usava uma máscara azul marinho com as bordas da cor prata.

- Pegáveis. – disse um ruivo, que trajava um terno preto e bege. Seus olhos eram verdes e também usava uma máscara, claro!

- OK, chega de conversa, vamos até elas, conversar com elas, perguntar "Vocês vem sempre aqui?" e depois, cada um para um canto com uma delas. – disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos, usava um rabo de cavalo e trajava uma roupa de príncipe, mas era preta e verde, com a máscara igualmente das cores da roupa.

- Depois o Gaara que é pervertido, não é, Shikamaru?! – disse o garoto de cabelos e olhos negros.

- Ah Sasuke, deixa de ser maricas! Vamos lá, elas são bem bonitas, inclusive aquela de roxo e branco. Sacou só o tamanho do "volume" dela? – disse um loiro.

- Naruto... Aquela, é a minha prima. A Hinata. – disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados, trajava também uma roupa de príncipe, branca e marrom. Sua máscara era branca e marrom também.

- AH É?! – berrou Sasuke. – Ela cresceu tanto assim Neji?!

- Cala a boca. – disse Neji.

As garotas estavam rodeadas de meninos belos e outras garotas também, dizendo "Onde foi que você comprou seu vestido? Ai que penteado lindo!".

Elas só diziam "Obrigado", levemente coradas e envergonhadas, inclusive a Hinata que parecia um pimentão.

Elas conseguiram se afastar da "rodinha" e foram para um canto do salão de festas.

- Acho que vou dar um passeio por aqui, se é que me entendem. – disse Ino jogando seus longos cabelos loiros e lisos para trás.

- Ah claro, vai jogar charme para o seu Gaara. – disse Sakura.

- Óbvio, né Sakura? – disse Ino. – E claro, porque não vai pra cima do Sasuke?

Sakura corou. E muito.

- Ino... Isso... Acho que... Não é coisa que se fale. – disse Sakura totalmente corada.

- Mas bem que você queria, né? – disse Ino.

- Whatever! – disse Sakura. ( Whatever Que seja!)

- OK, chega de inglês Sakura, isso confunde minha cachola. – disse Temari.

- Ah, aliás... Temari, porque você não vai tentar algo com o Shikamaru? – disse Ino.

Temari fez bico de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Mais tarde. – disse Temari.

- Mais tarde nunca dá certo, lembra que o maravilhoso baile da Cinderela acabou a meia noite? Então, você vai esperar até a meia noite para vê-lo e nisso, ele já vai estar com OUTRA princesa? – disse Ino, confiante. – Vai lá, será seu sonho realizado amiga!

Temari suspirou. Levantou a cabeça. Saiu andando a procura daquele garoto.

- YEES! – disse Ino. – Bem, eu vou dar uma voltinha, a procura do meu ruivo.

- Vai na fé. – disse Sakura segurando o riso.

Ino saiu andando com um sorriso. Sakura também saiu andando, foi para perto da pista de dança. Hinata ficou conversando com Tenten.

- Hinata, aproveita sua chance para conquistar o coração do Naruto! – disse Tenten.

- T-Tenten... – disse Hinata, corada. – Eu a-acho que... Que... Não v-vai dar ce-certo.

- Nunca se sabe, Hinata. – disse Tenten. – Tenta!

Hinata começou a bater seus dedinhos, como sempre. Saiu andando a procura do loiro.

Tenten deu um longo suspiro. Novamente, estava sozinha em um baile. A não ser, que seu príncipe encantado aparecesse.

Foi para o jardim do salão de festas. Como sempre, a grama estava mais verde do que nunca, os bancos brancos estavam enfeitados com algumas flores falsas e era lua cheia.

- Será que hoje eu vou... Achar o meu príncipe? – murmurou Tenten.

**Parte TemaShika:**

Temari já estava bufando a procura do seu "malandrinho".

- Onde diabos ele está...?! – perguntou ela para si mesma.

Enquanto andava apressada, seus cabelos brincavam com a leve brisa que entrava pela porta. Logo, sentiu seu braço ser segurado por alguém.

- Oi? – perguntou o garoto.

Ela virou-se. Conheceu aquela voz. Levemente corou.

- Ahn... Shikamaru? – perguntou Temari.

- Ao seu dispor, bela donzela. – disse Shikamaru que deu um beijo na mão da garota.

Uma veia saltou da testa da Temari.

- Ah, estou... Encantada. – disse ela, falsa. – MAS É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME TRATA AGORA, SEU GALINHA?!

Shikamaru olhou surpreso para a garota.

- Temari. – disse ele sem mais nem menos.

- SIM, EU MESMA. – disse Temari. – VOCÊ ME DÁ UM FORA E AGORA FICA ME TRATANDO COM O MAIOR CARINHO, PENSANDO QUE NÃO ERA EU SÓ PORQUE EU SOLTEI O CABELO?! COMO OS HOMENS SÃO CANALHAS! NÃO SE FAZEM MAIS HOMENS COMO ANTIGAMENTE! – nisso, várias pessoas do baile direcionou sua atenção para o casal. – VAI, ME DÁ UM FORA DE NOVO, QUERO VER! SÓ PORQUE EU TO MAIS BONITA?! SÓ POR QUE...!

Temari não terminou de dar seu "sermão básico" em Shikamaru. Por quê?

ADIVINHA!

Um doce selinho interferiu que ela terminasse a frase.

- Deu de sermão. – disse Shikamaru que segurou na cintura da garota.

- Tire as suas mãos imundas de mim... – disse Temari com quatro veias saltando da sua testa. – Me dá um fora e agora tenta me agarrar só porque nenhuma outra garota não deu mole pra você, é?!

- Não. – disse Shikamaru. – Te dei um fora porque eu estava irritado com o Neji, primo da Hinata. Ele estava me irritando, então você veio falar comigo na hora errada. Eu não queria te dar um fora, mas... Não acha melhor fazer a pergunta novamente aqui no baile?

Temari o olhou incrédula. Que desculpa mais cabeluda!

Ela deu um tapa na cara dele.

- Eu te odeio. – disse Temari, que logo terminando a frase deu um abraço do rapaz, que logo iniciou um doce beijo apaixonado. (CUTE! -)

**Parte GaaIno:**

Após observar o papelão que Temari fez, Ino sorriu, alegre pela amiga. Mas ainda estava procurando seu ruivo.

- Cadê aquele desgraçado...? – perguntava para si mesma.

Decidiu ir perto da pista de dança e lá, encontrou o ruivo.

- Preciso falar com você. – disse Ino pegando em seu braço e o arrastando para um canto.

- O que foi minha loirinha? – perguntou Gaara segurando na cintura da garota.

- Chega de brincadeiras, não é mesmo? – perguntou Ino. – Eu to farta disso, não quero mais namorar com você em segredo.

- OK, então espera ai. – disse Gaara deixando a loira no canto e indo para o palco, onde teria o show depois da meia-noite.

- Eu gostaria te der um minuto da atenção de vocês e... – Gaara foi interrompido.

- CALA A BOCA DESGRAÇADO, DEIXA A GENTE CURTIR A FESTA! – berrou um garoto, que por sinal Gaara já reconheceu.

- É Kankurou, também te amo. Mas quero deixar um aviso bem claro por aqui, para todas as garotas oferecidas. – disse Gaara. – Quero deixar claro que eu estou NA-MO-RAN-DO. Escutaram ou eu preciso soletrar?

- E QUEM É A SORTUDA?! – berrou uma ruiva de olhos castanhos.

- Quer mesmo saber? – perguntou Gaara.

- QUERO. – berrou ela.

- Bem Karin, a minha namorada é aquela loira de vestido azul. – ele tirou a máscara e apontou para Ino, que não estava muito longe do palco.

Karin olhou furiosa para a garota, bufou e saiu andando.

"Pelo menos eu ainda tenho meu Sasuke." – pensava ela.

Ino corou MUITO. Todos começaram a falar "Sobe, sobe, sobe!".

Ela subiu no palco envergonhada e foi ao lado de Gaara. Logo, a garota que faz o jornal da escola, sobe no palco e pega o microfone.

- HÁ QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO? – perguntou ela.

Nisso, veio seus amigos que também participavam da turma de Jornalismo da escola, em que faziam o jornal.

Um com uma máquina fotográfica e com um bloco de anotações.

- 7 meses. – disse Gaara com um sorriso.

- O QUEEEEE?! – berravam todos.

- E como ninguém desconfiava disso? – perguntou a garota.

- Namorávamos em segredo, óbvio e saíamos escondidos para passear e namorar um pouco. – disse Gaara. – Então garotos e garotas, esse era o motivo de que eu sempre falava "Vou estudar para as provas" mesmo não tendo provas!

- E você senhorita Yamanaka, qual sua desculpa para poder ficar de beijos com o Sabaku? – perguntou a garota.

- Eu falava que ia fazer um limpa estoque no shopping. – disse Ino. – DESCULPA GAROTAS, MAS EU IA CONTAR PRA VOCÊS! EU JURO!

- E então, vocês pretend... – a garota foi interrompida por Gaara.

- AAH, DESCOLA CHICLETE, DEIXA A GENTE NAMORAR UM POUCO! – disse Gaara segurando na cintura da namorada e dando um beijo... QUEENTE.

Todos começaram a assobiar, bater palmas e etc.

Aquilo marcou o baile.

**Parte NaruHina:**

- Nossa... Dessa eu não sabia. – disse Naruto que andava pelo salão.

Logo, tombou com uma garota. Hinata. Ele sacou pelos peitos.

- Ah, desculpe eu... – disse Hinata corada feito uma pimenta.

- HINAAAAATA! – disse Naruto. – Tudo bem com você?

- N-Naruto...? – perguntou ela olhando para o loiro.

- Sim, eu mesmo! – disse ele.

Ambos sorriram e foram para fora do salão, conversando.

"Ta na hora, ta na hora, ta na hora." – pensava Naruto.

- Hinata, eu... Queria te falar uma coisa... – disse Naruto.

Hinata corou e olhou para o loiro.

- F-Fale. – disse ela.

- Eu te acho muito bonita. Quer ficar comigo? – perguntou Naruto segurando na mão da garota, torcendo para ela não desmaiar.

Mas suas preces não foram ouvidas. Hinata arregalou os olhos, não disse nada e desmaiou no colo do loiro.

- H-HINAAATA?! ACOOORDA, NÃO,POR FAVOR, NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO! – berrava Naruto.

- Eu não... Desmaiei Naruto-kun. – disse Hinata com um sorriso maroto.

- Não...? – perguntou Naruto.

- Não... Foi alguém que me empurrou. – disse Hinata.

- SÉRIO? ENTÃO VOCÊ ACEITA? – perguntou Naruto.

Ela olhou para o lado, corada, logo voltou a olhar os olhos do garoto.

- A-A-aceito. – disse Hinata.

Ele deu um abraço na garota, sorrindo.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – disse Naruto.

Agora sim, Hinata desmaiou.

- AAAAAH, DE NOVO NÃÃÃÃÃO! – disse Naruto.

**Parte SasuSaku:**

Sasuke estava andando pelo salão, até que achou um ponto branco e rosa andando pelo salão. Decidiu conversar com ela.

- Boa noite, bela princesa. – disse Sasuke atrás dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo a mesma se arrepiar.

- Não faça mais isso. – disse Sakura. – A Karin vai morrer de ciúmes.

- Aquela filhote de cruz credo? Que morra, seria um bem para a sociedade. – disse Sasuke.

Sakura soltou uma risadinha.

- Eu iria querer ver a cara dela se ela ouvisse isso. – disse Sakura.

- OK, vamos nos... Divertir? – perguntou Sasuke brincando com os dedos de Sakura.

- Claro, por que não? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso malicioso.

Sasuke segurou em sua mão e foi a levando para uma parte mais afastada do salão.

Lá, segurou na cintura dela e começou a beijá-la. Haviam combinado de "ficar" no baile mais cedo. Ele tirou algo de seu bolso quando parou de beijá-la para respirar um pouco. Era uma caixinha preta. Abriu.

- Senhorita Haruno Sakura, aceita namorar com Uchiha Sasuke? – perguntou ele, com um joelho no chão e uma perna dobrada.

Sakura levou suas mãos a boca. Levantou a máscara. Não acreditou no que estava vendo.

- C-Cooooooomo? – perguntou ela.

- Isso mesmo que escutou. – disse Sasuke com um sorriso. – Eu te amo desde o primeiro dia que te vi entrar na sala de aula. Vi que você seria a pessoa que eu esperei por um bom tempo, a pessoa que eu esperei desde que terminei meu primeiro namoro que não havia dado certo. Jurei a eu mesmo que iria arranjar uma pessoa que iria me fazer feliz e vice-versa.

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam. Não acreditava no que estava escutando. Ela pediu para Sasuke se levantar e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- _Eu aceito._

Ele sorriu, pegou uma aliança e botou em seu dedo, o mesmo com ele. Depois, jogou a caixinha para um lado qualquer e beijou Sakura carinhosamente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – berrou Karin.

Ela havia levado uma "caixinhada" na cabeça.

**Parte NejiTen: (FINALMEEEEENTE!)**

- Será que hoje eu vou... Achar o meu príncipe? – murmurou Tenten.

Ela se sentou em um banco branco, e ficou olhando a lua. Fechou seus olhos por uns instantes.

- A senhorita está bem? – perguntou um rapaz ao lado dela.

Rapidamente, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado.

- E-Eu... Estou sim, estou apenas... Pensando um pouco. – disse Tenten.

- Se não for muita curiosidade a minha... Poderia saber sobre o que? – perguntou o garoto.

- Ah... É muito... Pessoal. – disse Tenten.

- OK, sem problemas. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, que deixou Tenten louca.

- Ah, então... Aproveitando bem o baile? – perguntou Tenten com um sorriso.

- Mais ou menos. – ele se sentou ao seu lado. – Meus amigos sumiram com algumas garotas, ta um tédio na dentro e a meia-noite não chega...

- Entendo... Minhas amigas sumiram pra procurar os "príncipes encantados" delas também. – disse Tenten.

- Porque você não foi também ao invés de ficar aqui olhando a lua? – perguntou o garoto.

- Eu... Durante os 3 anos que estudo aqui, nunca consegui encontrar meu príncipe. Sempre que haviam bailes, minhas amigas já tinham companhias de garotos e eu não. Eu sempre entrava sozinha e as vezes era motivo de piada na escola no dia seguinte, porque sempre estavam todos levando cantadas, se beijando, se declarando... E eu lá, apenas olhando e ficando feliz pelas minhas amigas por não estarem passando pelo o que eu estou. – disse Tenten.

O garoto ficou observando-a enquanto ela falava. Ela realmente em caso de garotos, ela era bem sozinha.

- Quer dizer que você nunca encontrou a pessoa certa? – perguntou o garoto.

- É... – disse Tenten. – Nunca encontrei. Sempre que eu ficava afim de alguém, esse alguém era um canalha galinha.

- É normal... – disse o garoto. – Mas já ouviu a história de que em bailes todos acham seus pares?

- Já... – disse Tenten. – Acredito nessa história à anos. A minha história favorita é da Cinderela.

- Eu também gostava dela, apesar de eu ser um garoto. Simplesmente, é uma história muito bonita. – disse o garoto.

- É... – disse Tenten.

Alguns instantes de silêncio.

- Vem. – disse o garoto se levantando e erguendo a mão para Tenten. – Eu te acompanho no salão.

- N-Não se importe comigo! – disse Tenten balançando as mãos de um lado pro outro, corada. – Deve ter outras garotas que... Que... Queiram companhia também!

- Mas eu não quero a companhia de qualquer uma. Quero de você, apenas você. – disse o garoto.

Agora, Tenten corou e muito.

Ela segurou na mão do garoto e se levantou do banco. Foram andando de mãos dadas pelo salão. Logo, colocaram uma música romântica para tocar.

A música romântica começou. Era lenta.

Todos os casais começaram a dançar.

- Será que a senhorita me concede essa dança? – perguntou Neji, fazendo uma pose de… Cavalheiro.

- Claro. – Tenten deu um terno sorriso.

Começaram a dançar devagar, no ritmo da música.

"Será que essa é a pessoa certa para mim?" – pensava Tenten. – "O perfume dele é tão bom… Eu me sinto feliz com ele… É mamãe. Acho que meu príncipe finalmente, apareceu…"

Ao fim da música, Neji olhou nos olhos da Tenten. Estava com uma mão segurando a mão da mesma e a outra mão estava em sua cintura.

Tenten corou e viu algo familiar naqueles olhos perolados. Lembrou da Hinata.

- Sem querer ser intrometida mas… Você é parente da Hyuuga Hinata ou algo assim? – perguntou Tenten. – É que… Seus olhos são iguais, perolados…

- Sou sim, sou primo dela. – Neji deu um sorriso. – Bem, vamos para o jardim, está mais fresco.

Tenten afirmou com a cabeça.

Chegaram ao jardim, Tenten olhou diretamente para a lua. Neji ficou parado ao seu lado, admirando a lua também.

- Linda, não é? – perguntou Neji, referindo-se a lua. – Linda como você.

Ele se virou para Tenten que corou muito. Aproximou seus rostos e deu início a um beijo apaixonado.

O sinal bate. Era meia-noite.

Ao fim do beijo, Tenten lembrou-se da história da Cinderela.

- Eu tenho que ir. – disse Tenten corada, deixando de propósito, seu sapato.

Foi correndo para o quarto. As garotas notaram que a menina estava correndo, meio aflita.

Um dos coques da garota se soltou, estava preso com fitas verdes, mas uma delas estava frouxa.

Abriu a porta do quarto e fechou rapidamente. Retirou sua máscara e o vestido que estava apertado. Tomou um banho e botou sua camisola verde claro.

Logo, ouviu batidas na porta. Abriu e deu de cara com suas amigas e uns garotos atrás delas, ou sejas, seus companheiros.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Tenten? – perguntou Ino.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Sakura.

- Onde está seu sapato? – perguntou Temari.

- Meninas, uma pergunta de cada vez… - disse Tenten. – Eu gostaria de conversar a sós com vocês.

Cada uma olhou para seus novos namorados e falaram que logo voltariam.

Eles saíram e seguiram para o salão de festas.

- Então, explique-se. Comece do começo! – disse Temari.

- Eu… Conheci um garoto. – disse Tenten. Nisso, vários "HUUUUUUUUUM" das garotas vieram. – OK, mas me deixem falar! Ele… Foi muito gentil comigo, eu conheci ele no jardim do salão de festas, enquanto eu tava vendo a lua ele apareceu do nada do meu lado. Então ficamos conversando um pouco e descobri que ele não estava acompanhando ninguém! Depois, ele pediu para eu ir no salão de festas com ele, eu fiquei vermelha e falei que ele tinha garotas mais bonitas para acompanhar e não era para se importar comigo.

- Então era aquele que você tava andando no salão, que dançou contigo e tudo? – perguntou Ino.

- Exatamente. – disse Tenten. – Como a Ino disse, nós dançamos a música lenta e depois voltamos para o jardim. Dai ele falou que eu era linda e coisa e tal e logo depois, me beijou. De todos os garotos que eu beijei, senti que esse beijo era especial! Até que deu o sinal de meia noite e eu me lembrei da Cinderela. Deixei meu sapato e sai correndo.

- Mas ele conhece a história? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim, ele disse que é uma das suas favoritas! – disse Tenten.- AGORA, VOCÊS ME EXPLIQUEM, o que aconteceu?

- Bem… - disse Ino.

Todas explicaram como foram suas "declarações". Ino pediu mil desculpas por não ter contado do seu namoro secreto com o Gaara e claro, todas perdoaram ela.

Voltaram para o baile, menos Tenten que ficou no quarto.

Não demorou muito, ela adormeceu.

Um novo dia chegou. Todos estavam exaustos do baile.

- Neji, acooooooorda. – disse Gaara, que acordava o companheiro de quarto quase duas da tarde.

- Já acordei. – disse Neji.

- E então, como foi com a mocinha? – perguntou Gaara. – Qual o nome dela? Ela é bonita? Ela beija bem?

- Tira o olho. – disse Neji. – Pra falar a verdade, nem o nome dela eu perguntei… Mas ela conhece a Hinata.

- BURRO, IDIOTA, ABESTADO, CEEEEEGO! – berrou Gaara tacando uma almofada na cara do Neji. – Dá uns pega na mina e nem sabe o nome dela, vê se pode!

- Cala a boca que eu vou procurar ela hoje. Isso é, se ela não me achar primeiro. – disse Neji. – Já que ela conhece a Hinata, sabe que apenas a família dela, quer dizer, os integrantes da família dela tem olhos perolados.

- É, se você perambular pela escola, com certeza ela vai te achar. – disse Gaara.

- TENTEEEEEEN, acorda! Hoje é o dia, o dia que o príncipe procura a Cinderela! – disse Ino, acordando a amiga.

- AAAAAAH É MESMO! – disse Tenten. – Hei… Você conhece o primo da Hinata?

- Primo da Hinata…? Não… - disse Ino. – Ela me falou dele algumas vezes, mas nunca vi ele e não conheço ele, porque?

- Porque… O meu príncipe tem olhos… Perolados. – disse Tenten. – Iguais aos da Hinata.

Ino parou e pensou um pouco.

- Vou perguntar para o Gaara. – disse Ino. Ela já estava pronta, apenas saiu do quarto.

Tenten foi tomar um banho e botou uma roupinha simples.

Ino corria até o quarto do seu namorado e quando chegou, bateu na porta.

Gaara atendeu.

- Oi? – perguntou ele.

- Você conhece o primo da Hinata? – perguntou Ino.

- Divido o quarto com ele. – disse Gaara.

- Ele ta ai? – perguntou Ino.

- Não, ele foi correr atrás da Cinderela dele. – disse Gaara.

- Eu sei quem é a "Cinderela" dele! – disse Ino com um sorriso.

- Ah é? Quem? – perguntou Gaara.

- A Tenten. – disse Ino.

- AH É?! – berrou Gaara.

- É, vamos atrás dele. – disse Ino.

Gaara fechou a porta e saiu atrás do amigo pela escola.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura conversavam animados no jardim de uma área que não era coberta pelo telhado do colégio interno.

Contavam piadas, até que chegaram Temari e Shikamaru.

- Oi! – disse todos em coro.

Continuaram a conversar, até que viram Ino sair correndo feito uma louca e Gaara atrás dela.

- O que deu na loira? – perguntou Sakura arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Sei não. – disse Temari. – Talvez ela esteja procurando a Tenten, ou algo assim.

Neji andava calmamente, com o sapato da garota na mão.

"Onde ela deve estar…?" – pensou Neji.

Enquanto ele andava, várias garotas que passavam por ele diziam "Ai que lindo!", "Ele não é maravilhoso?", "Eu quero ficar com ele!".

Até que a oferecida da Karin apareceu.

- Moço, está procurando a dona desse sapato? – perguntou Karin.

- Estou. – disse Neji.

- Pois sorria que você encontrou! – disse Karin com um sorriso.

- Não, não é você. Disso eu tenho certeza. – disse Neji. – A dona desse sapato é morena e não ruiva.

Karin fechou a cara e saiu andando, estressada.

Neji continuou a andar, quando viu uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos, usando dois coques indo em direção do salão de festas.

"Será que é ela…?" – pensou Neji.

Decidiu seguir a garota.

"Quando que eu vou encontrar meu príncipe? Vou para o jardim do salão de festas para ver se ele está lá." – pensava Tenten.

- O QUE? – berrou Temari. – Tem certeza?

- Temos certeza absoluta! – disse Ino. – O príncipe da Tenten é o Neji! Foi com ele quem ela dançou!

- O meu primo? – perguntou Hinata. – Ele ta no colégio?

- Você não sabia?! – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Eu… Não tenho muito contato com meu primo, o Neji… Mas seria agradável revê-lo depois de tanto tempo… - disse Hinata. – Eu adoro ele.

- E suponho que ele é um primo ciumento que ta louco pra me bater quando descobrir que você e eu estamos namorando. – disse Naruto.

- É, ele é bem ciumento… - disse Hinata, com uma gota.

- Mas, temos que achar a Tenten e o Neji, se não…! – Ino foi interrompida.

- Não Ino. Deixa que eles mesmo se encontrem. – disse Sasuke. – Vai ser melhor. E eu acho que sei qual o lugar que Neji vai ir primeiro…

- E eu acho que sei o primeiro lugar que a Tente irá primeiro… - disse Sakura.

Ambos se olharam.

- A Tenten… - disse Ino.

- … Teve seu beijo… - disse Temari.

- … Com o príncipe… - disse Hinata.

- … NO JARDIM! – disse todos em coro.

- E foi lá onde ela conheceu ele! – disse Sakura batendo as mãos de leve. – Vamos lá ver se já se encontraram!

Não hesitaram em responder "SIM!" e se levantaram.

Foram andando até o Jardim do salão de festas.

Tenten já estava sentada no banco. O sol não estava muito forte. Ela olhava para umas flores que tinham no jardim.

- Quando que meu príncipe vai aparecer…? – perguntou para si mesma. – Será que eu vou reencontrá-lo?

Neji logo chegou devagar perto do jardim. Ficou parado na porta que levava ao jardim, apenas observado a garota fazer seus coques, usando as belas fitas de cetim verde.

Ele reconheceu aquele cabelo. Aquelas fitas…

Foi devagar até o lado dela.

- A senhorita está bem? – perguntou Neji com um terno sorriso.

Tenten arregalou os olhos. Reconheceu a voz. Logo, olhou para o lado e viu um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados.

Se levantou e levou suas mãos à sua boca.

- V-Você é… - disse Tenten em voz baixa.

- O seu príncipe de ontem. – disse Neji com o sapato dela em mãos. – E suponho que esse seja seu sapato.

Tenten afirmou com a cabeça. Neji pediu para que ela se sentasse. Ela se sentou no banco, e ele tirou a rasteira que ela estava usando e botou o sapato em seu pé. Serviu.

Neji retirou o sapato e botou a rasteira nela.

Ela estava muito vermelha com tais atos, mas não ligou. Ele finalmente, reencontrou o seu príncipe encantando.

Nisso, os casais chegaram e observavam tudo, quietos.

Neji se levantou e Tenten também. Ela deu um abraço forte, Neji segurou na sua cintura.

- Eu te amo. – disse Tenten. – Posso ter te conhecido ontem… Mas já te amo muito, muito, muito.

- Eu também. – disse Neji. Nisso, ambos se olharam e deram um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Todos sorriram e começaram a bater palmas para o novo casal do Konoha School.

♥

* * *

Desde que comecei a namorar com Neji, me pergunto até hoje se valeu a pena. Não que eu não esteja feliz ao lado de Neji, mas... Se eu realmente ainda tenho de acreditar em contos de fadas.

Cinderela, minha história preferida, e a história que fez eu ser feliz por mais de 4 anos! Hoje, estou vestindo meu vestido de casamento. É igual ao vestido da Cinderela, mas contém pedras brilhantes verdes. Custou uma fortuna! Foi o Neji que deu pra mim!

Hoje é 15 de Julho de 2012. Estou me casando com o Neji. Atualmente, estou com 20 anos, e ainda não deixo de acreditar em contos de fadas, como da Branca de Neve, Pequena Sereia...

Porque não deixam a maturidade de lado, e comecem a acreditar um pouco nos contos de fadas? Foi um deles, que transformou minha vida para melhor. Já pensou em um baile de máscaras da escola, você conhecer a pessoa certa para você? Experimente imitar a Cinderela, deixar um sapato seu para trás e sair correndo. E claro, ter um final feliz!

Eu finalmente encontrei a pessoa certa para mim. E espero que todos encontrem a pessoa certas para todos, como as minhas amigas. Ino se casou em Abril do ano passado com Gaara. Sakura e Sasuke fugiram para o Havaí. Naruto e Hinata noivaram mês passado. A Temari está grávida!

Para sonhar, não tem idade. Para acreditar em contos de fadas, também.

Assinado,

**Futura Hyuuga Tenten.**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado da OneShot.

Fiz com todo amor e carinho. E claro, com a certa intenção de mostrar que "contos e fadas" não são apenas para crianças acreditarem nelas. Como a Isadora disse depois de ler minha oneshot: "_Contos de fadas não foram feitos só para crianças e sim pra quem acredita nelas, quem acredita no amor verdadeiro e em "Era uma vez" e "Viveram felizes pra sempre"  
e eu posso dizer feliz quê sou uma dessas pessoas._".

Pois é! Um sapato pode mudar sua vida. Pergunte para a CINDERELLA. Beijos, até a próxima (?) :


End file.
